modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6427
12 października 2012 2 września 2016 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6426. « 6427. » 6428. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W rezydencji Spencerów, Brooke chce wiedzieć, czego dopuścił się wobec Hope Bill. Mąż Katie wyjawia w końcu, że ponieważ Liam potrzebował jego pomocy, wyciągnął on z więzienia Deacona. Dodaje, że wyruszył do Włoch, mając nadzieję na odwołanie ślubu Liama i Hope. Brooke wścieka się na szwagra, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Tymczasem w salonie zjawia się Katie, która domyśla się tematu rozmowy i zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak poradzi sobie, kiedy mąż trafi do więzienia. Bill jest pewien, że umieszczenie go za kartkami nikomu nie pomoże, po czym dodaje, że Donna widziała Liama i Steffy uprawiających seks, a Brooke jest jedyną osobą, która wciąż uważa, że jej córka i jego syn mogą być razem. Logan oświadcza, że choć nie widzi innego rozwiązania, nie uda się na policję ze względu na swoją siostrę i jej synka. "Wiem, jak bardzo jesteś sfrustrowana zachowaniem Billa, ale musimy odłożyć to na bok. Choć też jestem zdenerwowana na Twojego męża, musisz iść naprzód dla waszego dziecka", apeluje do Katie Brooke. Młodsza Logan nie jest pewna, czy potrafi pójść za namową siostry, ale Brooke prosi ją o skoncentrowanie się na swoim noworodku i byciu dla niego matką. Kobieta podkreśla, że to nie Bill, a Will, jest najważniejszą osobą w jej domu, więc Katie i jej mąż powinni ciężko pracować, by być kochającymi, oddanymi rodzicami. Gdy Spencerowie dzielą moment tylko we dwoje, zalana łzami Katie wyciąga rękę do męża, a Bill chwyta ją. Niebawem wraz z Willem zjawia się Brooke i wszyscy jednoczą się jako rodzina. Hope wpada do domu na klifie, gdy Liam zbiera się do wyjścia. Młody Spencer zapewnia, że prześle jej pozostałe rzeczy, ale córka Brooke chce, by poszli do środka porozmawiać. Hope zapewnia byłego narzeczonego, iż wie, że wrócił on do Steffy i choć nie czuje się teraz najlepiej, kiedyś to się zmieni. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, czy Spencer i jego była żona ustalili już datę ślubu, ale Liam stwierdza, że nie spieszą się z tym. Chłopak przypomina byłej narzeczonej, że bardzo chciał być jej mężem. "Wiem, że chciałeś, ale nie byłeś w stanie tego zrobić", stwierdza córka Brooke, po czym dodaje, że chce jego szczęścia i wie, że ma on je wraz ze Steffy. Liam sugeruje, że sprawy między nimi potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby nie poszedł on z córką Ridge'a do klubu w noc przed ślubem z Hope. Loganówna przypomina jednak synowi Billa, że zawsze jest z nimi jakieś "jeśli". Dziewczyna przyznaje, że zawsze będzie go kochać, ale oczywistym jest, że nie powinni być razem. Po wyjściu Liama na zewnątrz, Hope nie może ukryć łez, zaś będący poza domem Liam wydaje się być rozdarty. W gabinecie dr Lewis, Stephanie wraz z Erikiem oczekuje na wyniki swoich badań. Gdy lekarka wraca, informuje państwa Forrester, że zleciła wykonanie ogólnego skanu organizmu. "Badania krwi wykazują podwyższone znaczniki nowotworowe. Rak powrócił i rozprzestrzenił się - nie wygląda to dobrze", słyszy z ust dr Lewis Stephanie. Gdy oboje z Erikiem zostają sami, Stephanie prosi męża o zachowanie jej diagnozy w tajemnicy. Kobieta wyznaje, że potrzebuje trochę czasu i nie chce niepokoić bliskich swoją śmiercią. Eric zgadza się na prośbę żony i obiecuje być z nią na każdym kroku. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Dr Lewis Kategoria:Will Spencer